


Shy Adrien

by selene3214 (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/selene3214
Summary: This is going to be like a reversed Miraculous where Adrien is the shy and stuttering person and Marinette will be the one who doesn't notice and is oblivious about Adrien liking her and so forth. They have to work on a project together and it ends up bringing them closer. I hope you enjoy this.





	1. Class Time

"Ugh, I'm late to school again!", said Adrien. He has gone patrolling at night with Ladybug and had slept in, apparently. He got up and changed his clothes and brushed his hair. " Plagg, come on, let's go." Plagg, woke up, very sleepy. "I'm coming, Im coming." Adrien was done and grabbed his stuff and ran outside all the way to school. 

He started walking when he got to the door. Adrien opened the door and he saw that the teacher was waiting. "Adrien, you are late again for the third time this week. Please try to come on time", said the teacher. " Oh, okay. " Adrien said. He walked to his seat where he sat on front of Marinette and Alya. 

"Hi, Adrien.", said Marinette. " Oh-h-hi Marinette. H-how are you cute-today? ", he stuttered. Adrien looked down, thinking why he was stuttering now of all times. " Uh, fine, Adrien, thanks.", said the blue haired girl. Adrien went quickly to his seat after that. He liked Marinette, but he thought that he had no chance with her. 

"Okay, class, we have a project today. You and a partner will have to make a poster of what a relationship should be like. " Said the teacher. Adrien looked at Marinette and saw the cute face that she was making when the teacher mentioned love. "That's my idea of love,", he thought. " I will be pairing you up. The first group will be Alya and Nino. The second group will be Marinette and Adrien. The third will... ". Adrien wasn't paying attention anymore. He was paired up with Marinette. This day cannot get any better. " Also, the project is due at the end of next week, so go over to each other's houses because we will not be working on it in class. " Said the teacher. Adrien took back what he said, this day could get better!

Marinette turned around from her chair. "So do you wanna come to my house after school for the project? " She said. "Uh-h, y-y-yes, uh sure Marinette. " Adrien stuttered and he blushed looking down. "Okay, I'll wait for you after class. " Marinette said and then smiled. She turned back around to talk to Alya.

Nathaniel looked at Marinette and was sad. He wanted to be her partner. Little did Adrien know that Nathaniel was going to ask her something later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathenial will be asking Marinette something in the end of class when Adrien and Marinette will be getting ready to leave to go to her house. Then they never work on the project... for this chapter.

"Class is over for today! Please work on your projects and have a great day!", said the teacher. Adrien packed up his books in his bag and went to Marinette's desk. "h-hey Marinette. You wanna go over to your house right now?", said Adrien. She had already told you that you were, geez Agreste, he thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm going Adrien, just let me talk to Alya really quick." said Marinette. She was talking to Alya when Nathaniel came up to her. "Um, Marinette, I was...wondering if you would like to go get... ice cream later." He said, blushing. Marinette giggled. "Sure, Nathaniel. Come by my house at 7:00. Bye, Nath." Nathaniel blushed by the nickname that Marinette gave him. Adrien watched everything and felt....jealous.

He was supposed to do that, not Nathaniel, but he did it first. "Come on, Adrien, let's go." yelled Marinette. She was already down the block when she screamed. "Huh, wait Marinette! That's not fair! Wait up!", Adrien yelled back. He ran all the way to Marinette's house chasing her home. Marinette ran all the way up to her room. She was panting. "Oh my god! You run fast.", she said trying to catch her breathe. "Oh, yeah. I used to run a lot.", said Adrien. But he was tired just as much as her. "Okay, lets start working on the project. What would be a good plot for the story, n-no, the plot w-would be love and.... I don't what to write now. Marinette do you have any ideas?", asked Adrien, who was laying down on Marinette's bed. " I was thinking of a princess who had fallen in love with a common man, but he didn't return the favor.", said Marinette, "Let's get to writing the draft, do you wanna write it on my bed, Adrien? It looks like you got comfortable already." smirked Marinette. Adrien was curled up in a ball and not paying attention anymore. He wanted to sleep and didn't fell like writing right now. "Can we write in a... few minutes? I didn't... get enough sleep last night and I'm tired." said Adrien sleeply.  "Okay, Adrien, just for a few minutes because I don't want to get a bad grade."

But, by the time she finished saying that, Adrien was sleeping soundly(Idk if that is a word). _He's adorable, no, no you are staying loyal to Chat Noir_ , thought Marinette. _Imma lie down too, I am a bit tired from yesterday_ , thought Marinette.  Marinette laid down to Adrien and turned to face his back and closed her eyes to sleep. But then Adrien turned and hugged her. He was asleep, but Marinette wasn't, yet. She opened her eyes and saw that Adrien was hugging her. He was smiling at her, well, in his sleep. "mmm, Marinette", he whispered. Marinette blushed. Adrien liked her, but she likes Chat Noir.  What was she gonna do? She can't break Adrien's heart, so she won't tell Adrien what he said in his sleep. So she did the next best thing, and hugged Adrien back and fell asleep. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, Adrien wakes up. He opens his eyes and sees that Marinette is next to him, sleeping. _Omg, omg, omg! I slept with Marinette_ , he thought. He also sees that his and her arms are wrapped around each other. _Omg, she's also hugging me!,_ he yelled(in his head). Marinette moves and sees Adrien is awake. "ADRIEN!" Ahh!", she yells. She rolls to end of the bed and falls. "Oh my god! Marinette, are you okay?", he asked. " Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?" "It is 6:30". "Omg, I have to get ready for the hangout with Nathaniel. Um, we can work on the project tommorrow Adrien. You have to go now.", she rambled. "oh.....Okay, Mari...I'll go, have fun on your date...Bye.." he said, looking sad. He picked his stuff up and walked out the door. "oh my god, why did I kick him out that way? I didn't mean to get rid of him, I just wanted him to leave. I'm a terrible friend.", said Marinette. " I'll apoligize tomorrow. He'll understand. Now I have to get ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this is cringe, but I am going to post next week. I am going to post every Monday from now on. 
> 
> Bye!  
> \- Selene


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date...hangout? I don't know. But it's half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but enjoy!

Marinette dressed in a pink flower dress and a small heels. It's not like they were going on a date right? "Oh, god, I hope this is just a hang-out like Nath said.", said Marinette worried. It was 7:05, and Nathaniel was 5 minutes late. She smoothed down her dress and heard the doorbell ring. "Okay, Papa, Mama, I'm going." she yelled. "Be careful, okay? And bring me back some ice cream if you can!", Marinette's father yelled back. "Okay!". She opened the door and saw that Nathaniel was standing there with a rose in his hand. Suddenly, she had a flashback.  _Chat on the balcony, talking....kisses her on the cheek and gives her the rose."Stay safe princess" He was already on the other rooftop when she said, "Chat! Wait!" , but it was too late. He was gone._ "Marinette, are you okay?" asked Nathaniel. She blinked 2 times and smiled at him. "I'm fine Nath. Let's go." She stares at the sky and whispers, "Where are you, Chat?" 

Little did she know that Chat was just above the rooftop. "Can't believe that Marinette would fall for a guy like that. ",  said Chat.  " She deserves somebody 10 times better than that guy.  Like,  it doesn't have to be me that she picks right? Oh,  who am I kidding?  She won't fall for a guy like me,  but who am I to judge.  At least I can talk to her  _normaly_ when I'm Chat.",  he muttered.  He just wanted to see how the hangout went.  Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 

Marinette and Nath stopped at the ice cream stand. "W-what flavor do you want,  Mari? " asked Nathaniel. He was trying not to freak out by the fact that Marinette had actually agreed to go with him. Did she think it was a date?  _I hope she does. Maybe when I ask her out tonight, she'll say yes,_ thought Nathaniel. "I'll get the vanilla with the chocolate chips. What will you get Nath?" "Oh, um... I'll get stawberry". Nathaniel ordered and waited while Marinette went to go look for a table. She found one right next the door. Marinette sat down and looked out the window. _Chat, I miss you,_ she thought. Chat was right above the shop. Nathaniel came back with the ice cream in hand. "H-hope I didn't take too long.", he stuttered. "Don't worry, you didn't, but if you don't mind I have to go to the bathrooms outside.".  Nathaniel let his head go down. "o-oh, okay.". "Don't worry, I'm not leaving.". Marinette got up from her seat and went outside. 

"Hey, princess. How's you date going?", asked Chat. "Chat?!?! W-what are you doing here?", exclaimed Marinette. Had he been watching her all along? "I was on lookout, but Ladybug forgot to show up." said Chat.  _Crap, I completly forgot about lookout today,_ thought Marinette. She was so worried about the hangout that she didn't think about that. She blushes and manages to stutter, "W-well, she m-must have had something to do, right?". "Yeah, I guess, anyway... is that your boyfriend?" asks Chat. "Boyfriend?! He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend(hehe), who's a boy...still not my boyfriend though." assured Marinette. Chat looked at her as if she just told him the biggest lie ever. "Huh, I thought he was." "Are you...jealous, kitty?" Marinette asked. She didn't think that Chat liked her, that's not possible right. Like, the only person that she knew liked her was Adrien, but she might like him as well...It's complicated. "What?! I-i'm not jealous! W-why would I be jealous?" He got up and extended his baton. "Look...I talked to Adrien today, and he is sad that you kicked him out of your house like that, just to go on a date with  _Nathaniel._ Apoligize, if you're not to busy to do that", said Chat. "B-but Chat! I wa going... to do that... I didn't mean...".

Marinette looked down.

"I...I think I like him Chat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting!

 "What? H-hold up! You think you like him, well who else do you like?" exclaimed Chat.  _She likes me, well not Chat, Adrien, duh Agreste,_ thought Chat. "U-um I like....Nath too!", Marinette said.  _Crap, no I don't I don't like Nath at all, oh what am I doing?,_ thought Marinette. "Really? You like Nath and Adrien? Who are you going to pick, princess?" asked Chat with puppy eyes.  _Pick Adrien, pick ME!!,_ thought internally Chat. "I'm going to pick Adrien Chat, but not right now. First I have to deal with Nath and then I'll give it a bit of time and see what happens.", explained Marinette. She had to go back inside before Nathaniel noticed that she was gone for too long. "B-bye, Chat! I have to go!" yelled Marinette and went back inside. "Bye.... princess" whispered Chat and jumped to the roof. 

"Sorry if I took to long Nath" said Marinette. Nathaniel looked up. "N-no worries, h-here's your ice cream!". He handed her her ice cream and grabbed his own.  _It's now or never,_ thought Nathaniel. "U-um, Marinette, I've b-beening meaning to ask you...Will y-you be my...girlfriend?" asked Nathaniel.  _Oh my god! What do I do? I don't like him, but I don't want to break his heart,_ thought Marinette. "Um, Nath, I like you" started Marinette and Nathaniel's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "..but I like you as a friend" and that's when Nathaniel's heart broke into to two pieces. His tears were building up in his eyes. "I-i h-have to go.." sobbed Nathaniel. He got up and walked out the door. "Wait, Nathaniel!" yelled Marinette, but he was already gone. She put her head on the table. "I've broken two hearts today and I didn't even want to break them". 

Meanwhile, Chat was still on the roof. "Claws in", said Adrien. He detransformed and Plagg came back. "Kid, you have some problems. Also, you owe me camenbert." said Plagg. "How about no, I don't? I'm sorry Plagg, but she likes me, she actually likes me!" exclaimed Adrien. "This is the happiest day of my life!....Plagg?" "Kid, we got a problem." said Plagg and pointed at the tower. "Really? Okay, Plagg, claws out!", said Adrien. He transformed back into Chat Noir. "We have to deal with him again? When does it stop?" Chat jumped to the tower again. 

Marinette got up and walked outside. But she didn't see any people. "Huh, where did everybody go?" "Hey, Marinette" said someone. Marinette turned around and said, "Chat, I thought you had left....wait, you're not Chat." That someone stepped out of the shadows and she realized that it was the Evilistrator again. "Nath, look I'm sorry, but I don't like you." explained Marinette. "So was it the tomcat that told you to not go out with me? Well, he will get what he deserves" said the Evilistrator and grabbed Marinette. "W-what are you doing, Nath?" "My name isn't Nath and keeping you for myself." he said in a matter of factly manner. He drew a bridge all the way to the Eiffel tower and then drew a car to get there. The Evilistrator put Marinette in the back seat and then drove the car across the bridge. "D-don't do this Nath...Chat! Help!" 

Cue Chat. "Marinette! Hold on!", yelled Chat. "Hold on tomcat", exclaimed The Evilistrator, angrliey. "How about you give me your miraculous first and then we'll talk bout the girl?" Chat thought about it. "Um, how about no?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! My name is Selene and this is my first work. I know it is very short, but I am going to build them up with every chapter that I write. Please don't hesitate to comment what you think, it would really help. Thank you!


End file.
